I am Demon
by Sky79
Summary: This is a story with Demon telling who he is.


My name is Demon, and I'm a Transformer. Though I'm not like the other Transformers from Cybertron. My spark and circuits are similar to theirs, but I'm not true like them. My master, Draco, in the abyss, created me. A place that is dark and where demonic creatures live. Draco created me for one purpose, to gather information on the Transformer race. He built me to be a Decepticon warrior. He found the Decepticons to be amazing, and he wanted me to be part of it. I was thrown through a portal, not knowing where I was going. I later found myself at a Decepticon camp on Earth.  
  
It was dark, and I was hungry. Through my hunger was very different. I wanted to kill, wanted to feel a life die in my hands.   
  
I hide in the shadows for a few nights, hiding in caves and what not, that were away from the earth's sun. I hate the light, esp. bright light. It pains me. It destroys me. I was like this for many years; that might be one of the reasons Megatron didn't trust me. He was there that night, the night I attacked the camp. The night that they were asleep, the night that hunted them for the rest of their lives.  
  
I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday. Their were ten 'cons at this camp, Megatron being one of them, through he wasn't their leader then. The ones that were asleep would have been easy for me to take, but I wanted to feel the struggle as I torn into them.  
  
There was a seeker, one who seemed to be a strong warrior, for I could sense the power and energy they gave off. He was walking the camp, keeping the night watch with another. I went into my stealth mode and grabbed him, one hand on his mouth, the other around his neck.  
  
"Don't scream," I whispered to him in my demonic voice. "You can put up a fight, but you won't win." I remember being able to feel the fear in him; having no idea what was going on and what I would do next. And his energy, oh, his energy was one of the best, for it was my first. I slowly sank my fangs into him, extracting his energy. He did try to fight, tried to grab me, through he couldn't see me. But he weakened, as his energy was becoming mine, my green optics glowing brighter in the night, his body going limp as he slowly passed out, his optics growing darker as I took his life. I left him dead on the ground as I disappeared back into a cave, as the sun started to come up.  
  
I was like this for many years, until Megatron became leader. That was when my master finally told me to join their ranks and show them what it was to be a Decepticon warrior. My master had fixed my optics to be able to take certain amounts of light and my armour stronger. I was just like any other Decepticon; through I lived in the shadows. I remember the one day that Megatron asked me why I lived in darkness. And you know what I told him, I told him that that is the best way to attack the enemy. I slowly went up the ranks, becoming more and more powerful with each win, each life I took. I took any Transformer life I could find, be it a fembot or a 'bot that was stuck at a desk all day. It didn't matter to me. I wanted to feel that fear; I wanted to take their lives. When the Decepticons were busy doing other things, I would sneak back to see Draco, to tell him of my findings and what was going on in the wars.  
  
No one knew who I truly was, not until the current leader, Sky, took over. She had me be an aid to her, and how I hated that. She never seemed like a leader, and I never understood how she ever got that rank. And my master knew this. I started to hide more and more then I use to, taking more lives, leaving them with some energy. Letting them die a slow death, rather then a quick one. I even got to drain Sky a couple times, and she has strong energy. My life has been hard at times, like it is now. Everyone knows of me now and both factions want me dead. But things will change, for my master will rule the Transformer race and attack the Netherworld, to destroy the one who trapped him in the abyss. And I will be right there by his side, and I promise you that I will have my way with any Transformer who will not follow my masters orders, as I enjoy taking lives. 


End file.
